1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an apparatus for facilitating the installation of individual fasteners, such as screws and the like, and more particularly to an apparatus which is operable to releasably secure the head of an individual screw in a predetermined location relative to a rotatable bit, thereby facilitating the installation of the screw into a work piece, and more particularly to such an apparatus which may be operated in combination with a drywall/deck gun which has a conventional clutch mechanism.
2. Description of the Prior Art
During the construction of buildings, or in the manufacture of various articles of commerce, it is typically necessary for a worker to install numerous screws or other types of threaded fasteners into assorted work pieces by employing power screw driving tools having various configurations and designs. For example, in the construction of dwellings, work pieces which may be joined to other objects or surfaces by threaded fasteners may include sheet-like materials such as drywall, decorative paneling, plywood subflooring, and the like. These materials, of course, have different textures, and also may be positioned in assorted locations and orientations which may, from time to time, present problems with regard to installing a screw type fastener in the respective materials. For example, the tough texture of sheet-like materials such as exterior-grade plywood may present difficulties in starting the threaded fasteners because these substrates may be positioned in locations well above the head of the construction worker. Alternatively, as in the case of installing a subfloor, it may require the worker to remain on his knees for extended periods of time or bend repeatedly to install fasteners in the surface.
Moreover, and during the installation of screws or other fasteners which have a substantial length dimension, the slotted portion of the screw head will often become distorted or burred by the rotatable bit of the power screwdriver when the bit temporarily disengages from the screw head. When this event occurs, installation or removal of the screw often becomes difficult. Moreover, the aesthetic appearance of an object may be adversely affected by this distortion. To prevent or otherwise inhibit this distortion or burring of a screw head or further to insure that the screw is being started in an appropriate fashion in a work piece which is not provided with a pilot hole, it is often necessary to apply substantial physical force to the powered screwdriver, thereby securely positioning the screw in tight mating engagement with the rotatable bit. Further, and if the screw is being installed in material which is rather hard, such as pressure treated lumber, this physical force will need to be maintained until the screw is installed completely into the material.
Heretofore, various standard drywall/deck guns have been employed and which have been utilized to install threaded fasteners in various substrates. These prior art drywall/deck guns employ similar technology, that is, these standard guns use a magnet to hold the fastener to the drive mechanism of the respective units and further employ a spring mechanism which disengages the associated clutch mechanism when the screw or fastener has been countersunk to a predetermined depth in the substrate. In this regard, the clutch mechanism employed in the prior-art devices includes two similar but opposing discs or members which have mating surfaces, and which releasably lock together when transmitting power and then slide apart or separate a given distance to stop the transmission of power, thereby preventing further movement of the screw into the substrate. As should be understood, the spring is positioned between these discs and forces the discs to a disengaged position when no physical force is being applied to the rotatable bit.
As noted above, physical force which is applied to the rotatable bit, places the individual clutch discs in an engaged or power transmitting position. When a fastener is placed on the bit of the drywall/deck gun, it is held there magnetically, and is then pushed against the work surface. As the operator applies force, the rotatable bit is urged rearwardly thereby forcing the clutch plates or discs together and thus allowing the transmission of force to the fastener. When the clutch discs are no longer forced together, the clutch disengages under the influence of the aforementioned spring. It should be understood that this disengagement of the clutch is controlled by the spatial relationship of the drive train to the nose piece of the drywall/deck gun. In this regard, as the fastener is driven further into a given work surface, the nose piece of the deck gun eventually comes into contact with the work surface. As the fastener continues to be driven into the work piece, the spring, which is disposed between the clutch plates or discs, can now push the discs apart, thereby starting the process of disengaging the clutch. As the fastener moves still further into the work piece, the clutch becomes completely disengaged, thereby impeding the transmission of power to the fastener. As will be understood, therefore, the depth of the fastener's penetration is controlled by the relationship of the clutch to the nose piece. In view of the fact that the drive train is a given length, by extending the nose piece, the screw is not driven as deeply into the object as would be the situation when the nose is retracted, which would have the effect of increasing the depth of penetration into the given work surface.
While the prior-art drywall/deck guns have operated with varying degrees of success, they have several shortcomings which have detracted from their usefulness. In particular, such standard drywall/deck guns are difficult to utilize when installing fasteners in substrates which are located well above the head, or under the feet of an operator employing same. In this regard, standard deck guns have not been capable of being utilized with an extension because the magnet which typically holds the fastener to the rotatable bit will not secure the fastener to the bit with sufficient strength to allow control of the fastener at the extended length. Consequently, when an operator is employing same and installing fasteners into surfaces such as ceilings or floors of a dwelling, it is often necessary for the craftsman to employ a ladder, or be constantly bending over on his/her knees to reach the work surface.
Another deficiency of the prior-art devices is that many employ a secondary screw holding assembly. In this regard devices are typically utilized during operations which are conducted at arm's length away from the user's body, or in some cases directly above the head of the operator. These prior-art devices have, in the past, been somewhat heavy and cumbersome and therefore the prior-art devices reduce the efficiency of a user by contributing to fatigue.
Yet another deficiency attendant with the prior-art screw holding devices is their complexity of design. In this regard, it should be understood that the complexity of design increases the likelihood that such screw holding devices will fail, jam or otherwise malfunction during operation when they are exposed to dust or debris which is typically generated during their use. Further, and as should be readily apparent, the complex design of these screw holding devices increases the manufacturing costs of same.
Therefore, it has long been known that it would be desirable to have an apparatus for facilitating the installation of screws and which is particularly well suited to retain a screw in tight engagement with respect to a bit of a screw driving means and which further is operable to automatically release the screw upon engagement of the apparatus with a work piece or surface, and wherein the apparatus works in combination with a standard drywall/deck gun and which can further be operated at a given length away from the drywall/deck gun thereby facilitating the installation of fasteners in objects of interest which are more than an arm's length away from an operator.
3. Objects and Summary of the Invention
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide an improved fastener support apparatus.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an apparatus which is operable to obtain the individual benefits to be derived from related prior-art devices and practices while avoiding the detriments individually associated therewith.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an apparatus which is operable to facilitate the installation of individual fasteners into a work piece which is located a given distance beyond the end of the drywall/deck gun which employs same.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an apparatus which can be readily retrofitted on a standard drywall/deck gun without requiring any substantial modifications or alterations of same.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an apparatus which is operable to securely position a screw in tight engagement with a bit of a powered drywall/deck gun throughout the screw installation cycle, and which further automatically releases the screw when the apparatus comes into contact with or otherwise engages the work piece or surface.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an apparatus which reliably countersinks a fastener to a given depth in an object of interest.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an apparatus which is of relatively nominal cost to purchase and maintain and which further is inexpensive to operate.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an apparatus which is characterized by ease of employment and simplicity of construction.
Further objects and advantages of the present invention are to provide improved elements and arrangements thereof in an apparatus for the purposes described and which is dependable, economical, durable, and fully effective in accomplishing its intended purposes.
These and other objects and advantages are achieved in a fastener support apparatus for facilitating the installation of individual fasteners into a work surface, and wherein the fastener support apparatus operates in combination with a drive assembly having a clutch, the fastener support apparatus including a drive shaft oriented in force receiving relation relative to the clutch; a depth adjustment assembly located in a predetermined orientation relative to the drive shaft and operable for movement along a path of travel which is substantially coaxially aligned relative to the drive shaft; a rotatable bit for engaging the head of the fastener and which is disposed in force receiving relation to the drive shaft; a base member fixed on the rotatable bit and simultaneously rotatable therewith; a sleeve telescopingly borne by the base and reciprocally moveable relative thereto; a fastener support assembly reciprocally borne by the base member and matingly interfitted with the sleeve, the fastener support assembly including a passageway defining a fastener receiving station which is operable to receive the head of the screw; a locking assembly borne by the screw support assembly and operable to travel from a first partially occluded position relative to the passageway to a second substantially non-occluding position; and an actuating assembly borne by the fastener support assembly and which positions the locking assembly in the first or second positions, and wherein the actuating assembly is freely rotatable relative to the fastener support assembly, and wherein, during operation, the locking assembly when disposed in the first partially occluding position retains the head of the fastener in the fastener receiving station, and when disposed in the second substantially non-occluding position releases the fastener from the fastener receiving station such that the fastener may be driven completely into the work surface.